<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Damn I Wish I Was Your Lover by AnnieNadir</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23010235">Damn I Wish I Was Your Lover</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnnieNadir/pseuds/AnnieNadir'>AnnieNadir</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Schooled (TV 2019)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Almost Kiss, Daydreaming, F/M, Pining, sophie b hawkins</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 10:28:36</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>944</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23010235</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnnieNadir/pseuds/AnnieNadir</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>A parent of one of Lainey's new freshman accidentally calls her Mrs. Brown, and it gives Lainey ideas.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Lainey Lewis/Charlie "C.B." Brown</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>11</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Damn I Wish I Was Your Lover</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It was freshman orientation night at William Penn and things were winding down. Lainey thought she was really doing well with the whole meeting nervous prospective students and their even more nervous parents. That was until her last parent of the night wandered in.</p><p>“Hi, are you Mrs. Brown?” a petite woman asked her. A kid who looked to be her son stood a few steps away.</p><p>“What did the kids tell you?” Lainey was certain her voice had jumped three octaves. “We’re not even dating!”</p><p>The woman looked at her uncertainly.</p><p>“I was told I could find Charlie Brown in this classroom...” She shifted uncomfortably. “Upon seeing you I assumed Charlie was short for Charlotte... What are you talking about?”</p><p>“Oh, thank god, you’re looking for CB” Lainey’s whole body sagged with relief. “He’s just across the hall. Sorry. I’m Lainey Lewis.”</p><p>They made awkward introductions and the woman and her son headed into CB’s room.</p><p>She couldn’t believe she thought that people thought...</p><p>
  <em>Mrs. Brown</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Lainey Brown</em>
</p><p>It didn’t sound too bad. Better than Lainey Goldberg.</p><p>Maybe it was because she was afraid of turning into Beverly, but Mrs. Goldberg was never a name she felt fit her. It just didn’t sit right. Didn’t feel right. Maybe it wasn’t about the name at all. No, that was ridiculous. Barry was her soulmate. Wasn’t he? Well, if they ever did get married she could just keep her name. Not that they were getting married; Barry hadn’t even proposed. Not recently anyway.</p><p>Ugh, why was she even still thinking about this? It was just a mistake. An easy, forgettable mistake. One she’d never have to think about again.</p><p> </p><p>Lainey was wrong.</p><p>A week later the first day of school arrived. Lainey was kicking ass so far. All of her lesson plans were set up. She had plans for the fall musical, and she was sure she could get Glascott to approve room in the budget for new band instruments. She got to her classroom early. Lainey sipped her coffee contentedly. Nothing could throw her off her game.</p><p>She saw CB in her doorway and smiled at him.</p><p>“‘Morning, CB,” she greeted him. She was in unusually high spirits for this hour.</p><p>CB’s shit eating grin immediately warned her he was up to something.</p><p>“Good Morning... Mrs. Brown.”</p><p>Lainey spit her coffee.</p><p>“Fuck.”</p><p>Now her desk was a mess. Her skirt would probably stain, too. She’d really hoped CB wouldn’t hear about the incident at freshman orientation night. He’d never stop teasing her.</p><p>The worst part was she liked hearing it. She liked the sound of Mrs. Brown. It sounded warm, inviting. It fit. And hearing CB say it... There was something undeniably sexy about it. She felt her cheeks heating.</p><p>She looked over at CB to make sure he didn’t notice her blushing. He didn’t, still cackling, too caught up in the reaction he’d gotten out of her earlier to see the one he was getting out of her now. He was a goofball. A sweet, caring, lovable, sexy goofball. Lainey couldn’t help but bite her lip.</p><p>Mrs. Brown... she wondered what it would be like to have that name, to slip into that life. Married to CB... She’d lived with him before, briefly. It was fun. He was an easy roommate, considerate, a good companion. In some ways, she thought, it wouldn’t be too different from that. In other ways, though... Lainey found herself wondering what it would be like to kiss CB. What his hands would feel like on the small of her back. How he’d be in bed. What it would be like to wake up next to him every morning.</p><p>She realized she wanted Mrs. Brown’s life. She wanted to hold CB’s hand. She wanted to tell him every part of her day and hear every part of his. She wanted to stay up talking about everything and nothing before nodding off to sleep next to him. She wanted to share romantic glances across the table at breakfast. She wanted to kiss him goodbye before work, knowing she’d see him plenty throughout the day. She wanted to fuck him. And she wanted to steal his last name and confuse all the kids by having Mr. and Mrs. Brown right across the hall from each other.</p><p>“Hey, Lainey?” CB asked. “Are you alright? You’re staring.” He moved to help her clean the spill on her desk. “Listen, I’m sorry about the joke, I didn’t think it’d upset you. Considering our history, I should’ve realized it could make you uncomfortable.”</p><p>Lainey covered his hand with hers.</p><p>“It didn’t.”</p><p>He looked up at her with those sexy doe eyes of his, and she was done for. Lainey never really understood what people meant when they talked about their lovers making them weak in the knees before. She did now. She leaned in, and, though CB said he’d moved on, he did too.</p><p>The two minute bell rang, dragging them back to reality. They both had classes to teach. Lainey’s students began to file into the classroom. She glanced back to CB who’d taken a wide step back just in time to allay suspicions.</p><p>“Saved by the bell, huh?” CB smiled at her. His friendly demeanor had over taken the intensity he’d shown her moments before.</p><p>“Yeah,” Lainey muttered. She couldn’t meet his eyes. She wouldn’t be able to mask her disappointment. CB was right. It was for the best that they didn’t kiss. She was still with Barry, for fuck’s sake! But she’d wanted him so badly. She still did.</p><p>
  <em>Damn.</em>
</p><p>Lainey started the school year utterly and completely thrown off her game.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>